My Master is Like a Little Kitten
by Zelda0909
Summary: Ciel gets turned into a cat and Sebastian can't eat the soul of a cat! Will he ever find a way to turn his master back to normal? (Rated M for later chapters, Yaoi in later chapters.)
1. Blue eyes

_Sorry I know this has probably been done before. Also sorry for my usual short chapters. Also sorry for being away... I'll work on the Hyrule School for Boys chapter soon... maybe... again I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for saying sorry so much..._

* * *

Sebastian opened the door to his masters study and stepped inside.

"Young master? Did you summon me?" However there was no sign of the irritable 13 year old. He stepped over to the desk curiously.

"I was certain I heard the bell." He said and was about to leave when he heard a little tiny sneeze. He turned around again and looked under the desk. There sat a little gray kitten with two different colored eyes, one blue one violet. He lifted it up carefully.

"How on earth did you get in here?" He said amazed at how beautiful this particular cat was. The cat hissed at him and leaped from his arms onto the desk. Then preceded to meow at him as if Sebastian could understand.

"My, my, you remind me of my young master." He chuckled softly and stared at the animal in wonder as it seemed to be yelling at him. Suddenly realization dawned on him when he lifted it up again and saw the mark on his stomach. "... Oh dear... This is an interesting form you've taken, Young master." He chuckled and the cat hissed scratching his hand. Sebastian clicked his tongue and looked at the scratch on his hand.

"Well its tea time so I suppose you are still my master... The contracts still intact after all, and you tend to get cranky when your hungry." He carried him downstairs to the kitchen and got out a saucer and some milk that he heated up first before giving to his little kitten master. Ciel sniffed it curiously before lapping it up thirstily. Sebastian watched his little pink tongue flick out as he lapped at the milk. All of a sudden Finnian burst into the kitchen.

"Mister Sebastian I've finished with the gardening!" He came to a halt at the sight of the cat and smiled. "A kitty!" He exclaimed running over and hugging Ciel before Sebastian could stop him. He twirled around with the young master happily and Ciel yowled in pain. Sebastian quickly swept him away. "Did you finish e_verything_." He growled in slight annoyance and Finnian nodded. "Then go help the others or something." Finnian slowly slunk away afraid Sebastian was angry. Sebastian set Ciel down on the counter.

"Are you alright young master?" He asked checking for broken bones. Ciel shook himself out and glared at Sebastian as if blaming him for it. He watched Ciel finish the rest of the milk as he thought of how this could have happened. Ciel suddenly went into a sneezing fit.

"Oh dear? Are you allergic to yourself?" Sebastian wondered smiling at how cute his sneezes were. Ciel glared up at him but was a bit sleepy from the milk. "Perhaps its time for an afternoon nap?" Sebastian lifted him up again and brought him up to his room. Ciel mewled at him all the way there as if he was complaining like a child. He set him down on the bed and despite his complaining Ciel fell asleep immediately. Sebastian left to finish his work and try to figure out what could have happened to his master to do this.

"I suppose I'll have to finish the young masters work too..." He sighed.


	2. Shiny pelt

Sorry for taking so long to upload please enjoy!

* * *

Alois searched the manor high and low but could not find Claude anywhere. "Where did he go?!" He growled in anger before tripping over a little black furry thing. He blinked and looked at the little animal who stared back at him with narrow golden eyes. It had dark fur with a white diamond on its forehead and white front paws.

"Huh? A cat? How did a cat get in here." They stared at each other for a few moments longer. "Odd, you look just like Claude." He picked it up and it let out a low growl of annoyance but nothing more. He carried it around as he searched for Claude. After searching the house for hours he sat down on the steps with a huff.

"How dare he run off without telling me!" He growled to himself. "Well I guess its just you and me Claude kitty." He turned to the cat who, with an annoyed twitch of its tail, had started walking away. "Hey, wait! Claude kitty!" He ran after it and it led him to the dining room. He grabbed it. "What's the matter with you...?" Wrinkled and rather carelessly pushed away, he noticed a pile of clothes under the table and picked them up.

"Claude's clothes? Is he running around naked or something?" He wondered and the cat meowed at him sounding displeased. Alois stared at the little animal for a minute.

"Claude?" He asked and the cat seemed to bow his head in an almost nodding motion. Alois couldn't contain the laughter that spilled from his mouth as he rolled around on the ground gripping his sides. "Claude's a cat! Bwahahahahaha!" He laughed. Patiently Claude watched his master laugh at his predicament until the young earl had calmed down.

"This is the strangest thing. How on earth did you manage that? Are you really a spider demon? Aren't you a cat?" He laughed again smacking the floor as he started to run out of breath. Claude gently placed a paw on his head as if to try and calm his master.

"Bloody hell Claude!" He jumped up. "Maybe you should stay like this! Your much cuter, and cats are said to be very affectionate creatures. Act like a proper cat okay?" He winked and trotted off to find Hannah to tell her to prepare dinner and inform her of his new 'pet'.

Claude stared in horror as his master pranced away. He was not happy about this one bit. He had to find a way to turn back into a demon. He searched the manor for just what he needed, an open window. After finding one he peered out. It was the cond floor so he would have to make his way across the roof until he got to a tree. Before he could take a step outside he heard a familiar voice.

"Claude, were are you going?" Came the unamused blonds voice. He crossed his arms. "I order you to come back." He said smugly but he was a cat not a demon, he didn't need to follow his orders anymore and leaped out the window onto the roof. Alois ran to the window with a shocked expression on his face. Alois cursed under his breath and started his way out after him. "Get back here you damn cat!" He snapped and Claude began to hurry away. He easily made his way across the roof and turned to find Alois struggling. He quickly and nimbly jumped down the tree. He easily ignored the angry cries of the selfish blond, now trapped on the roof, as he made his way towards the only place he suspected he could get a clue of this mysterious transformation. The phantomhive manor.

* * *

Claude made his way through the white rose bushes being extra careful not to be caught by the gardener and the maid who were talking about Sebastian's behaviour from earlier today.

"He really loves cats. He wouldn't let me near it." Finnian sighed.

"Is that so? The masters allergic to cats though. Shame we can't keep them, he almost seems like a different person when there around." She blushed softly with a dreamy look on her face. He ignored the idiots since he wasn't interested in them and made his way to the manor. He made his way up to the window and found himself in the study. The door was ajar so he decided to explore the rest of the mansion and find someone intelligent. Sebastian blinked at the sight of the cat emerging from his masters study.

"Another cat? This one also looks familiar." He smirked and knelt in front of it gently offering a gloved a hand to sniff. "You've taken a strange appearance as well haven't you?" Claude didn't know what came over him but he suddenly felt the urge to nuzzle his hand. He had some kind of weird charm and scent he hadn't noticed as a human and easily fell under his spell that he seemed to hold over cats. "What a cute cat you make." He chuckled and earned a scratched from the annoyed animal. Sebastian shook a finger at him disapprovingly. "Now now, that's no way to behave or I wont give you any treats." Sebastian was enjoying this.


End file.
